ALoP XIII
by UltaFlame
Summary: The members of ALoP have all become Nobodys and formed their own Organization XIII! Set apart from the actual timeline of Kingdom Hearts, the only thing really tying this story to KH is the use of Nobodys and Heartless, and the Keyblade, too. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Hello, there. This is a curious existence that we've been placed in. I myself am not truly said to exist… Yet I carry on in this world, the remnant of a person whose body lost its heart. I am what's called a Nobody, and once or maybe still there may yet exist a creature similar yet opposite to myself, a Heartless. I didn't choose this life, and my only consolation is watching schemes come and past, and the tide of destiny's crystallized river. That I have my own band of lesser Heartless means little to me. Oh, look there. Once upon a time there existed a group of Nobody whose power either matched or exceeded my own, or maybe they have yet to exist. My own place in the timeline is rather skewed to my own sight.

There she is… Lilxith, the first of the ALoP Thirteen. Using Roman Numerals, she is I. So called The Maniacal Manipulative Sadist, she adores the color white, and expresses this in her collection of belts. A master puppeteer, Lilxith. Her powers revolve around that clay doll she always carries around, and is quite a frightening one to face. I'd rather not have to face her. Oh, my apologies, visitor. This is Castle Oblivion, long, or eventually, the stronghold of Organization XIII. But as they do not exist, be it yet, or any longer, ALoP XIII has propositioned it for our use.

If you're wondering about the odd one with the spear, that's Noxah, second Nobody of ALoP XIII. Roman Numeral II. Nicknamed the Breaker of Silent. Uses a Divine Spear, called Longinus. I've never witnessed Noxah utilize the weapon myself, but one might naturally assume he can use it with a frightening level of skill. Rather antithesistic to his weapon, Noxah is our resident Nobody of darkness. The shadows seem to blend together around him, and sometimes he is shrouded entirely as he walks. Navigating the winding, sometimes bright, corridors of Oblivion, I watch my step, lest I collide with this Nobody.

Oh, that girl sitting on that chair behind me? That's Xisela, known around here as the Mistress of the Sword. She's an odd fellow, and I've never seen her fight a distanced battle, for all the distance she shows towards us. Even myself, though we're both a couple of obsessed fools, going on and on about ourselves. She can fashion anything out of metal at a moment's notice, and is a master with just about every weapon imaginable. I like her because she's quiet, but I don't think she has the ability to like people. Ah well, that just makes her the only truly honest Nobody I've ever seen. Roman Numeral III, she's the third Nobody of us.

And myself, Fluxtemaal, Destiny's Crystalled Feather. I represent the fourth Roman Number, IV. I have a thing for crystals, and you see this feather which tumbles to the ground eternally, stationed at my eye-level? That's what I use to fight with. As you've noticed, I'm somewhat rather blind, though my sight is fine. I see everything with my crystallized pupils. I'm afraid my long existence of dealing with my crystals has changed me in many ways. My hair, as you can see, has taken on their shine, and refracts the light, as they do. I often wonder why it hasn't crystallized entirely, as the pupils of my eyes have. Ah, friend, look, see. There, in the hallway outside my room.

That is Negxer. I'm one of the newer Nobodys to join ALoP XIII, so, I'm not sure what his weapon is. I've seen him walking around with axes and katanas, but I haven't been able to tell which he favors. Occasionally I think I've heard him grumble something about the keyblader, though I don't think one has shown up yet. But back to Negxer, he's our Nobody of the Earth, the fifth Nobody, roman numeral V. That means he likes plants and stuff, and has a very profitable career in botany. Or could, if he chose to use his abilities for monetary gain. Which would be as pointless for him as it would for any of the rest of us. We aren't real, we have no hearts. No reason to want anything but to be whole again.

Come, let's go outside. No need for you to remain cooped up in this lonely room. Xisela stays with me sometimes, but as you see it's a rather big room, so she can practice while I gaze at my crystals. The other Nobodys don't really bother me much, except for when they want me for the Destiny part of my nickname. Ah, I see, Xeom is right where I thought he'd be. As you can tell from how he's lounging around by the water there, the sixth nobody, Roman numeral VI, is a little bit lazy. See that Heartless? Xeom has turned that thing into his pet, and it can be as annoying in a fight as he can. Twin swords would usually take away from using a sword in the first place, but those can lock together somehow and become one weapon. He's got a thing for brunettes and all things liquid.

Curious. I don't see Artylox anywhere. Maybe in her room in the Castle. …Nope. Odd. She's usually around somewhere. Well, I suppose it is common for atleast two ALoP XIII Nobodys to be out on a mission at once. I rarely leave the Castle, but my job involves more prediction than combat. Allow me to take the time tell you a little something about this Castle. It's an odd Castle, Oblivion. It likes memories. So far you've been with me, so the Castle has been shaping itself to mirror my memories, but its many floors often intertwine, and rarely does it make much sense. I've walked along a beach, in the middle of a hot summer day, within these walls. I think it uses hallucinations somehow… My crystals make some sort of reaction sometimes, but I don't think I'll ever figure this Castle out.

Ah. Come on, come on, I've wasted too much time. I was supposed to show you around for a while, give you a brief explanation of the Nobodys, and then go meet VIII. Twilix is going to be annoyed with me, but nothing for it. What comes first comes first. Oh, who's Twilix? The eighth Nobody of the ALoP XIII. He is the Halo of Life, and rare for a Nobody, has command over the light and is known for having a lot of stamina. I've seen him carrying around a bow, and I think one time I saw a quiver, but I never do pay enough attention to anything that isn't a crystal. Some of the other Nobodys are very wary around Twilix, as he is quite fast, and as I mentioned before, is known for his stamina. I wouldn't meet him in battle if I could avoid it. A feather isn't powerful as a weapon, you know.

Oh, hey, look who it is. I thought Xlowh was on a mission. I guess she just got back. You might want to be careful o- …Ooh. Ow. Yikes. Ee. I tried to warn you, pal. Xlowh loves to play tricks. Ah, here she comes now. Xlowh is the youngest of us all, and the ninth member of the ALoP XIII, roman numeral IX. The Maleficent Slider, she thinks all of us are her older siblings, and calls me Fluxxy-niichan. Don't let that get to you, she is sometimes still an innocent child, despite being a Nobody. Most people would carry a cane for use walking, but as you can see, she has no need of that. It's a weapon, and Xlowh knows how to use it. Perhaps her age is an act, as my crystals tell me she uses Time like it's a toy. Hey Xlowh, I'm just showin this one around. Yeah, I'm almost done, just four Nobodys to show off. Kay, I gotta go now.

BANG! Hahaha. Woosh. This room is one of the few rooms in Castle Oblivion that never changes. It's very heat resistant, and that makes it perfect for the tenth Nobody. Though I don't see the Restless Assaulter, Xalis, anywhere. Ah, well, she- oof. Damn. Knocked the wind right out of me with that charge. I'm just- yes, I underst- Ok, can you liste- Ah, yeah, wel- …I- …XALIS BE QUIET. My apologies, she doesn't usually get that hyper. She must either have just woken up or not been able to find something to do. Roman Numeral X, she's our Nobody of Fire. She didn't have it on her, but her weapon is a scary thing to behold. It's got four spiked balls like as if it were a flail on steroids or something. She's quite stubborn. Ah, when did she burn my robe? Huh? Oh, yes, we'll be getting you one, too.

Hmmm –hmm, mmm, haaa, hummmm. Hmm-hmmmm-hiiiiah, eeehiaaaeehaaa. Oh, so sorry, it's just, I love to listen and hum along when Ixhamel plays his music. He's the Eleventh Nobody, the Scathing Minstrel, and you can probably tell from the look of this room that Ixhamel was here before we were. In case you were wondering and out of rapidly forming habit, he's roman numeral XI. Unsurprisingly perhaps, he is a Nobody of Sound. He favors a large scythe of his. Peculiarly, his scythe has six strings attached to it, and he uses them to morph the scythe into some form of giant harp. He doesn't often play music, though, so I get lost in the tunes when he does. Ixhamel is nice to hang around, especially when he's got it in his mind to wrestle out a tune. Let's leave him alone, he doesn't usually like to be bothered.

Lemme see, I just showed you Ixhamel, so next I should try to find… Yeah, that's right, Choxw. Wait, who spoke just now? Oh, there he is. Hi Choxw. You see that sword in his hand? It's a sword made of gravity called the Gravity Sword, and like his weapon, his element is Gravity. He's known as the Shifter. Choxw doesn't talk much. He's an agile little guy, I guess before he lost his heart he was some runner or something. Maybe an acrobat. He's not easy to beat. It doesn't really matter if you can leap seven feet in the air and land on your middle finger while twirling and do a dance, if your enemy can manipulate gravity, 's soon as you leave the ground, he can just slam you back onto it. Hard. From what I've heard, Choxw doesn't pull punches in this regard. I'd be careful if I wanted to fight him.

Not that I'm a fighter, though. I'm content just to stay in my comfy room and stare at my crystals all day. Occasionally I'll watch Xisela as she practices her weapons, maybe create a crystal dummy for her to attack. Ah, here we go. The last member of the ALoP XIII, the thirteenth Nobody, roman numeral XIII herself, the resident master of ice, the Bringer of Frost, Kairax. She's tough to figure out. Normally she's very calm and composed, but a few times I've seen her pull that Nihontou out, and there are few things quite as scary. My crystals have shown me hellish sights, but she brings something different to the table at such times. She, too, is fast, and can certainly jump higher into the air than I can. Yeah, we have a Nobody each for Ice, and Water. I'm not sure if the two get along. I haven't seen them together very often. Certainly not often enough to tell any specifics about their relationship.

Ok, then. Well, that's all of the ALoP XIII. Now, You may be wondering why I brought you here, and I'm going to tell you. You're the fourteenth member of the ALoP XIII. Don't ask about the illogicalities of that. It just is how it is. I'm sure you know your own abilities better than me, but, well, I'm not Destiny's Crystal for nothing. I've seen your coming for a while, and largely kept it secret. Xionshi, welcome to the ALoP XIII. Your roman numeral is XIV. You're quite sarcastic and very blunt, I noticed. And if my guess isn't off, your primary weapon is that Sakabato, and you make use of Life itself as your weapon. Yes, you'll make a very fine secret weapon. You may not know this, but you are also a Nobody. I don't know when you lost your heart, but it happened to all of us. Now, if you'll excuse me, Xionshi, I must be off. Twilix won't be waiting on me forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fourteenth the First.

Xionshi walked through the randomly changing 'halls' of this weird castle. Each room seemed completely different and sometimes impossible – there was an entire city in one room, once. That took a while to get out of, and the sheer idiocy of the event riled her. But now she came upon a large room, and she looked at the slip of paper in her hand. At least this 'Fluxtemaal' seemed intelligent enough, from this note. It said, simply, 'Xionshi, head to Castle Oblivion,' it gave easy directions from where she'd been, 'When there, after passing fifteen rooms, find the third door in the next room, and go in.'

And there she was, in a large room, the ceiling of which was lost in shadow. Somehow, the building that the door led into didn't seem to raise that high, yet that's how it was. A person with long, oddly crystal-like hair was sitting in a chair, and a woman was practicing with some form of sword a short distance away. There was a window, and the sight it showed was not the one outside the door. A curious incident, but this whole castle was one long such incident. The man started ranting about existence and time and some Organization XIII.

Xionshi remembered more instructions on the note, it said 'please listen, though I know I can drag on. I'll be giving you information on who you need to know from now on. Thanks for your understanding.' The note had prepared her, some, and Xionshi saw no reason to interrupt, choosing instead to let the man talk. She noticed he had crystals for pupils. First, the word 'heartless' jumped out at Xionshi. The way things were, everyone knew of them. This man commanded Heartless? Then he was pulling her back, and she slapped his hand away, even as he pointed out the door she'd walked in.

She hadn't noticed the window on the door before, but there it was, and behind it walked a woman, about averagely heighted, carrying some clay doll, with an oversized robe. Xionshi noted that all three of the people she saw in this castle wore the robes. Her hair was long, white, and pointy, somehow. How much hair gel did the woman have to use to get that effect? Fluxtemaal was talking, describing this woman, and Xionshi nodded. Lilxith, then. Xionshi thought she'd remember this woman. She seemed important, somehow.

Then, Fluxtemaal was across the room, unaware, seemingly, of his own position inside it, staring out the window, and still talking. How long could this man talk? And where did the sword that other woman was using come from? Noxah, Fluxtemaal said this one was. Shadows, and a Divine Spear. Xionshi couldn't help it, though. Who was that girl? "Fluxtemaal, who is that?" Xionshi was caught off guard to find the woman no longer practicing. She was sitting in a chair. Fluxtemaal wasted no time, responding in his narrative as though Xionshi hadn't spoken but still in response to her, somehow.

Who was this man? So, that was how she'd changed weapons. That was a… disturbing enemy, then. Xionshi didn't worry. Things would be as they would. Obsessed fools, the man said. That seemed to get him pretty well. Xionshi still wondered about his eyes, however. And what Fluxtemaal meant when he said that not having the ability to like people made Xisela an 'honest' Nobody. Before Xionshi could ask, though, he was seated again in a chair, and talking about himself.

In Xionshi's evaluation, he was something of a narcissist. Then he indicated the hallway outside the room. What hallway? It had been a street when Xionshi had walked in. This castle was nonsense. She followed Fluxtemaal outside the room. It was, indeed, a hallway. A man walked down the hall, not having noticed them; they'd entered the hall after he'd passed the room, and Fluxtemaal was using a hushed tone. That Negxer seemed like a weird sort. Maybe Xionshi could use him somehow. Her mind worked. She wondered, not for the first time, why Fluxtemaal had called her there.

Over a period of time, Fluxtemaal led her throughout this 'Castle Oblivion' and described for her all the people within, and the most interesting time was when he got tackled to floor, and the tackler had left shortly thereafter leaving his robe singed. At first, he hadn't noticed. When he did, it was as though it was unimportant. The smell of burnt cloth permeated the air, though, and Xionshi didn't enjoy that. Fluxtemaal seemed not to notice it. Perhaps such events were commonplace and you got used to it. Maybe. Who knows.

Then Fluxtemaal arrived outside his own room again. Xisela was not within, but he stood outside anyway. This time, the place outside the room was a marketplace, completely devoid of life. At that thought, as though he'd heard it, Fluxtemaal smiled, and launched into a disturbingly accurate description of Xionshi herself. Destiny's Crystalled Feather, indeed. He even guessed her use of life as a weapon. How could he do that? Then she flashed to one of the first things he'd said to her, 'My own place in the timeline is rather skewed to my own sight.'

It offered her an interesting avenue of thought. Xionshi abruptly found herself alone, as Fluxtemaal said something about not keeping Twilix waiting. She shrugged, and went into his room. This place, it seemed, never changed, no matter that whatever was outside seemed to change everytime she stood inside it. Fluxtemaal had said the place showed memories, and if Xionshi added a cluster of people to the marketplace, perhaps it could be any one of many marketplaces she'd been too in the past.

She was, Fluxtemaal had said, a 'secret weapon.' Did that mean even Xisela had been surprised to find her there? Something in Xionshi made her doubt it. She shrugged, and moved on. There was some disturbing looking apparatus in that room, with crystals all over the place, and though it didn't unnerve Xionshi, she figured it wouldn't be taken well by Fluxtemaal to find her invading his room. If this wasn't just his study. It was as Xionshi was closing the door, and finding herself in a hallway – different than the last one, and one she remembered – that Xisela appeared in her vision.

A blank stare was affixed to the girl's face. No weapon was in sight, but Xionshi knew she could make one at a moment's notice. Fluxtemaal had said so, and he didn't seem the type to lie. Xisela said, "So, you're a Nobody." That had been news to Xionshi, but it made sense. She felt empty in some way, and she supposed all Nobodys would. After all, they had no 'heart' as they said. Xionshi nodded. "Flux knew." So it seemed Nobodys can't tell if another of their kind is one by sight. Xionshi nodded. Time dragged on. Blank face met blank face. Finally, Xisela said, "Bye."

Xionshi decided maybe the two of them could get along. In the next room, she found a coliseum, and three things made up of black masses, each with a weird symbol across their chest, one carrying a sword, another a spear, and the last one an axe. Heartless. Xisela stood before them, and the four launched into combat, the Heartless quickly being consumed in the calm whirlwind that was Xisela's use of a halberd. More formed up, using various weapons, and it occurred to Xionshi that maybe these were the heartless Xisela commanded.

Xionshi found herself with nothing to do, so she watched as Xisela called forth heartless after heartless, using weapon after weapon, and proving her efficiency with each. There were even a few that she'd used that Xionshi had never seen or thought could be used before. As each Heartless died, a heart floated up from the vanishing corpse. Soon, it became another Heartless. Xionshi figured that she'd check out why that happened. Probably had something to do with that keyblader that Fluxtemaal had mentioned.

Within an hour, the man had returned. "She's really quite something, ain't she, Xionshi?" He carried with him a robe. "These are a slightly different model than the ones the Organization will or had used. They are the ALoP XIII uniform. From now until you no longer exist, you will wear these, and never again wear other clothing." As if the man just assumed she'd join his club or something. But he was smiling. There was another door, somehow, behind him. "Come, come, we must introduce you. They're all waiting." This would be a waste of time, and Xionshi knew it.

"No. You said we go on missions, right? So, what's my first mission? You seem to know so much about everyone, why don't you just tell them everything about me?" Fluxtemaal just laughed. It was as if he was saying 'Just what I thought.' At the very least, he found something highly entertaining. She pulled her Sakabato and moved to smash the unbladed side into his chest, but a sword parried the blow, and suddenly Xionshi found herself being flung backwards. Xisela was upon her, and it was all Xionshi could do to prevent the girl's weapon from disarming her.

It wasn't long, though, a mere two seconds, before both of their weapons stopped, a crystal-encased feather blocking both of their weapons. "Yes, yes, it would be a waste, wouldn't it. Xionshi, for today, attempt to leave Castle Oblivion. You want a mission, that's it." Then Fluxtemaal and Xisela were talking, and walking off, back to where Fluxtemaal's room was. Xionshi caught something about a crystal dummy, but it was in Fluxtemaal's voice, so it probably wasn't something Xisela called him. Xionshi got walking. Fluxtemaal had said to try to leave the castle.

With the rest of the mysteries of this castle, she couldn't be sure it wasn't magically blocked or guarded by some impossibly powerful Heartless. It took her a long time – she still couldn't make sense of the differing size of the castle's rooms. She figured out, after a while, that if you remembered a smaller area, it would probably be the place you walked into. Not always, however, and that annoyed Xionshi. She thought that if you made a place and gave it rules you should make those rules uniform.

Either way, she stood at the main floor, now, and this one room seemed never to change. In fact, it seemed to have many multiples at the staircases. It was how, Xionshi supposed, one would know if they were on the right track getting to a location. Xionshi opened the door to outside… rather, she tried to. It didn't budge. Suddenly, footsteps behind her. "See, that door opens only at a certain Nobody's say-so, or from outside. There are ways around that, though. Since the Nobody to control Castle Oblivion does not yet or no longer does exist, we of the ALoP XIII have our own ways of bypassing the door."

By way of example, Fluxtemaal formed a crystal into his hand, flung it at the door, where it melted beneath it into the small crack and the door slowly opened, revealing the crystal to have pushed it open. Xionshi snapped out, "So you made me come down here for this? To waste my time going through this castle again?" Yet halfway through her second sentence, Fluxtemaal was shaking his head, and he already had a response ready. He walked over and held the door open before speaking it, however.

"No, Xionshi. I sent you here because I don't want you known by the other ALoP XIII who didn't see you. Numbers XII, VIII, VII, VI, II, and I. Just in case-" she cut him off with a glare, "Alright, well, first, your mission is to find your Heartless. All of us stronger Nobodys have lesser Heartless beneath us; you saw Xisela's." Xionshi supposed it made sense. "Also, know that the walls of Castle Oblivion are never closed to you." And the moment she was out, the door shut behind her. That man could infuriate her.


End file.
